


In Secret

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 13- Spy AU.Percy and Annabeth are spy partners.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	In Secret

Percy raked his knife across the man’s leg. He fell to the floor before Percy gagged him. Behind him, Annabeth was sitting at a computer.

“I’ve almost finished downloading the data, how long do you think we have until someone notices the security breach?”

‘Not long, regrettably, these people here will have caused us a bit of trouble, with the yelling and all.”

“How many did you have to…incapacitate?”

“There are three people here. According to this guy’s badge, he’s some important dude.”

“Very descriptive,” Annabeth said sarcastically. “Hopefully no one notices that he’s gone before we can get out.”

Percy and Annabeth had been spy partners for what seemed like forever. They had grown up as friends, but when Percy’s mum went missing, the two proved how far they were willing to go to find answers. The spy agency had found them soon after that, and now their job was to bust a gang of thieves who had murdered their way across the city.

They had tracked the location of their current headquarters to an unassuming suburban house, and now they were collecting the data they needed to form enough evidence to prosecute the criminals.

“Done,” said Annabeth, pulling the USB out of the computer.

The pair began their exit of the building.


End file.
